Cinderiko
by fire demoness
Summary: Cinderella? i think not! Nuriko as Cinderella, or Cinderiko. other seishi inserted. first try at making FY characters and a fairy tale come together. PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Chiriko(she picked me cuz im smart...^.^...

Disclaimer: not mine  
  
AN: this idea was insprired by Daughter of Suzaku's fic "the emperor's new clothes." And I LOVED it. Go check it out! This fic may be stupid, may be pointless, may be not funny. But it for FUN! Do review. ^.^ Nuriko is a girl btw, cuz I DON'T write guyXguy. Just... aint me. No offense to Yaoi writers. She AINT HOUKI. Cuz houki too... silent and just, QUIET. Nuriko funny and loud! ^.^(stepmother is from my imagination.)  
  
(don't ask about the name "cinderiko" just came to me. -.-" seishi will be helping in this story.Chiriko is official storyteller.)  
  
Chapter 1: Cinderiko  
  
By: the Suzaku seishi and Fire demoness  
  
Chiriko: "there once lived a young girl-  
  
Nuriko: -who was BEAUTIFUL, funny, and nice-  
  
Chiriko: *cough cough* yes. There once lives a young girl who was beautiful, funny and nice. Her mother had died a few years ago and after awhile, her father remarried.  
  
Tamahome: no loyalty. *looks kindly at miaka. (fire demoness throws up)*  
  
Chiriko: ...O.o;; ok. No loyalty... anyways her stepmother was very cruel. She also had 2 stepsisters named Yui and Miaka. When her father came down with a sickness and died, he made the stepmother Hashina promise to look after Nuriko...  
  
Nuriko: Waiii!! I am loved! *stars in eyes * like I never was...  
  
Chiriko: ... but after he died, Hashina broke her promise.  
  
Nuriko: aww. *looks sad.*  
  
Fire demoness: Gives her a solid wall and (reluclantly) tasuki.  
  
Chiriko: ... so anyways, along with the story. She took away her jewels and fancy clothes and made her a housemaid. They made her sleep by the fireplace and wear dirty rags. They renamed her...Cinderiko.  
  
Nuriko: *faints *  
  
Tasuki, still in the wall: AH-HAHHAHAHAHA- ACK!!  
  
And so Tasuki makes another wall angel.  
  
Chiriko:,...O.o;;... so she lived this way for awhile, unable to stop them. She had a nice quiet nature-  
  
Nuriko: you sure we talking about ME here? That's more like Houki...  
  
Chiriko: *checks script* yup it's you.  
  
Tasuki, still in wall...: doesn't sound like Nuriko. Too nice and GENTLE-  
  
*wham!*  
  
*crunch*  
  
Tasuki: ...there goes the ribcage...  
  
Chiriko: one day while her stepfamily was upstairs singing, Cinderiko was scrubbing the floor. They had given her some clothes to wash and a LOT of work to do. Mostly Hashina. Yui and Miaka didn't really dislike Nuriko but followed their mother's orders. Then, there was a knock at the door and an official looking man named Tamahome-  
  
Miaka: *swoon *  
  
Fire demoness: *grits teeth... *#&@P!9!@0*!#^~!)U^^B@zz@~#)*B@K@!* ^%@* (can anyone tell me what the secret message is? Tasukisfan, care to try? ^.^ kinda easy...)  
  
Chiriko: -and he delivered a message saying that the soon-to-be-emperor, Hotohori, was coming back to town. Cinderiko ran to give this message to the stepsisters and her stepmother after she punched the man into the wall for asking twice the deliver money because had closed the door on his tailcoat. (like on a tux. ^.^) The stepfamily was very happy and began to prepare things eagerly. Cinderiko asked if she could go and the stepmother grinned evily-  
  
Nuriko: I don't like where this is going...  
  
Tamahome: hey. I have a tailcoat? That means I have a tux. Which means I have a nice RICH life. WHOO-HOO!!!  
  
Fire demoness: O.o;;  
  
Tasuki: when the fuck do *I* get in there!? Everyone loves ME!!!  
  
Fire demoness: yes we DO!!! ^.^  
  
Chichiri: has no one realized that I am not in there no da?! *is sad*  
  
*millions of fangirls run up to him. Chichiri runs for dear life...*  
  
Mitsukake: ...  
  
Fire demoness: something you wanted to say?  
  
Mitsukake: ...  
  
Fire demoness: ...  
  
Mitsukake: ... can I be the stagehand?...  
  
Fire demoness: -.-" sorry Mitsukake, it isnt a play.  
  
Mitsukake: oh. *goes away quietly.*  
  
Everyone else: *sweatdrop*  
  
Chiriko: *SIGH* since no one is even paying attention anymore, until next time! (next chapter) *famous Chiriko smile* buh-baii!  
  
The curtains fall and-  
  
-what the!? Curtain? O.o;;  
  
Fire demoness needs to go work out spelling problems with no spell check and make out a sensible plot. So many things to do... must go find a SANE friend. Hm. That's gonna be hard... no flames. Be nice. Review! 


	2. Chichiri(DAaaaaa...)

Disclaimer: not mine. I don't really own nothing...  
  
AN: sorry I had to split this into chapters but Chirko was just getting too...tired. ^.^ had to let him take a break. On with the fic no da!!(cussing –most from TasukI!!^^) hotohori seemed a bit arragant but sorry! I had to... I hope you found this part funnier than the last. ^.^ please review!! I mean it, I feel soooo happy when someone reviews. (it WAS 8 mice turned into horses right? Someone PLEASE tell me!)  
  
Chapter 2: The ball...  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
Chichiri: hi no da! ^^ I'm taking over for Chiriko, who looks very...troubled right now no da... he isnt feeling too good no da!  
  
**thousands of Chiriko fans boo author for making chiriko leave.**  
  
Fire demoness: NOOOOOo he was just getting tired and poor Chichiri didn't have a chance! Chiriko is perfectly all right! Just...sleeping.  
  
Chichiri:...O.o" ok no da...anyways no da! Where did he leave off no da…?  
  
*plips through pages after pages of blue paper, pink paper, and the rare white paper. Looks on page 16 of script.*  
  
Chichiri: ah-hah no da! Here it is no da...*cough cough*  
  
Chichiri: ...anyways no da. *cough cough* and so the evil stepmother grinned evilly and told Cinderiko that she could go to the ball if Cinderiko had a dress and could finish all her chores in time no da.  
  
Nuriko: ...when something like this happens, you KNOW there's nothing good that can come of it...  
  
Hotohori: she had to do CHORES? You mean to tell me this SERVANT will be my future bri-  
  
Fire demoness: SHHHHH!!! You'll give it awayyyyy!!!  
  
Chichiri:...ok no da. So Cinderiko was very happy no da. She went and got out her deceased mother's dress and was going to fix it up no da, when the (evil) stepfamily called for her no da.  
  
Miaka: Cinderiko!!  
  
Yui: Hey...Umm...what's your name... girl!  
  
Hashina: CINDERIKO!! GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE!!!  
  
Chichiri: and so she reluctantly went down no da. The mice there-  
  
Tama-neko: meowwww...*licks lips*  
  
Tasuki: EWW!!!! There were fucking RATS in her room!?!?  
  
Fire demoness: no no no, what he MEANT was-  
  
Tasuki: SHIT!! THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING!! Disease-carrying, filthy, rabid, manic, flea-infested RATS!!!  
  
** all the seishi (plus Fire demoness and Miaka) turn green and throw up.**  
  
Miaka: ughh...there goes my appetite.  
  
Tamahome: REALLY!!??!?  
  
Miaka: **nodding** no.  
  
Chichiri: da...and so the mice *puts a mute spell on Tasuki* went to get some fabric for her clothes and patched it up no da.  
  
Chiriko: *yawns* how? *rubs eyes*  
  
Chichiri:...i don't know no da. She *points to fire demoness* told me to say it no da.  
  
Fire demoness: what!?! They're...super intelligent mice that wanna take over the world.  
  
Chiriko: *blink* I think I'll go back to bed now...  
  
Tasuki: that'd be the smart thing to do. We have to be stuck with HER over here. She's a bit cra-  
  
Fire demoness: *covering tasuki's mouth* I think that's QUITE enough don't you think?  
  
Chichiri: OK NO dAA!!!!!!! *HUGE sigh* cinderiko went back to her room only to find that the dress was WONDERFULLy repared no da. She was very happy no da. The chores were almost done and she had a dress no da. Cinderiko could to go the ball-  
  
Nuriko: *sparkly eyes* it's like a fairy tale...  
  
Hotohori: it *IS* a fairy tale...  
  
Nuriko: oh. ^^. ( the MOLE!! ^.^  
  
Chichiri: - or so she thought no da.  
  
Nuriko: you can never let me be happy can you?! *pout*  
  
*BANG*  
  
*SLAM*  
  
*billions of Nuriko fans pile up at the glass window on the invisible door of cloud # 4 ( don't even TRY to make sense of that. ^^") all holding signs like : *I* will make you happy NURIKO!! And MEANIEE!!! YOU HAVE TO LET NURIKO BE HAPPY!! I WONT REST TILL NURIKO IS HAPPY!!!!!!*  
  
Chichiri: da... is anyone still paying attention to the story no da?  
  
*silence*  
  
Chichiri: oh well no da. Anyways no da, the stepmother and stepsisters were going out the door, dressed in the latest fashion no da. Big poofy gowns with a HUGE hump at the back no da.  
  
Nuriko: ...if I'm dressed like that... I'll kill someone...  
  
Hotohori: you look wonderful in anything you wer- DID I JUST SAY THAT ALOUD?!?!  
  
Nuriko: AWWW!! You *DO* love me back HOTOHORIIII!!!!im so HAPPY!!*glomp*  
  
Hotohori: Noo!! Get off me!! *is secretly enjoying it*  
  
Chichiri: and so Cinderiko came down the stairs, dressed in a pretty gown (that had NO hump! Camels!!! ^^) and announced that she was ready to go no da. The evil stepmother glared at her and tried hard to think of something no da. Finally, she pointed to Yui and made her look at Cinderiko's earrings no da.  
  
Yui: THOSE ARE *MY* EARRINGS!! (is being secretly directed by Hashina)  
  
Miaka: *has been pushed to Cinderiko and given lines to say by Hashina.) *monotone* I believe those are my cloths Cinderiko, but it's ok, take them.  
  
Hashina( in distance): *shakes head warily.*  
  
Cinderiko: *blink*  
  
Chichiri: and Hashina tore away at the dress while the two sisters blinked at their mother's frenzy no da. They were dragged outside to the carrige by Hashina and Cinderiko was left behind no da.  
  
Mitsukake: ... can I say something now?  
  
Fire demoness: *nods*  
  
Mitsukake: ...you SOOO fucking RUINED a classic fairy tale!! What the Fuck is wrong with you!?!? God!  
  
Tamahome: O.o!  
  
Miaka: O.o!  
  
Hotohori: O.o!  
  
Nuriko: I WUVE you HOTOHORI- SAMA!!!! Eh? Oh!! Right! O.o!  
  
Chiriko: Mitsukake is scary...O.o!  
  
Tama-neko: meow! O.o!  
  
Tasuki: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?!?MITSUKAKE *CUSSED!* O.o!  
  
Chichiri: da...O.o! we're gonna leave it here no da...next narrator- who knows no da?! Vote no da! Now it cant be me or Chirko no da... I have to talk with Mitsukake on anger problems no da...  
  
TBC  
  
hotohori seemed a bit arragant but sorry! I had to... I hope you found this part funnier than the last. ^.^ please review!! I mean it, I feel soooo happy when someone reviews. (it WAS 8 mice turned into horses right? Someone PLEASE tell me!)heheheee this fic is so weird.  
  
REVIEW!!!(tell me how many horses there were and who should narrate next) 


	3. Tasuki ( wha are YOU lookin at?! yah it'...

Disclaimer: I don't own this  
  
AN: Sorry I havent updated in awhile!!! .!  
  
Chapter 3: Tasuki  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
Tasuki: OI! I'm taking over for Chichiri! No one fucking voted so the damned idiotic author chose ME to narrate! YA BETTER FUCKING LIKE IT!!!  
  
Fire demoness: O.o...how I wish Chichiri wasn't counseling with Mitsukake right now...  
  
Tasuki: so anyways! The fucking selfish bakas walzted out the door and left lil Cinderiko behind.  
  
Nuriko: *sniffle*  
  
Hotohori: *hug*  
  
Nuriko: WAII!!!*is happy*  
  
Tasuki: *gag* She went to their garden cuz she didn't have a fuckign sense of direction and she wanted to cry her eyes out.  
  
Nuriko: *Glare* watch it fang-boy  
  
Tasuki: So she collasped onto a damned bench and a freakin fairy came so Cinderiko could stop annoying her with the crying and shit.  
  
Fire demoness: ...well at least he's KINDA following the story...  
  
Tasuki: She gave her a carrige outta a pumpkin and made some fucking *shudder* rats into big-ass horses cuz she was fucking cheap and sent her on her way to get rid of Cinderiko fast.  
  
Nuriko: *Pounds tasuki into a wall* THEY WERE MICE!!!  
  
Chiriko: *whimper* *goes back to bed AGAIN*  
  
Tasuki: *swirls in eyes, talking from deep inside a wall* And to make her cry and be sad and all that fucking shit, she set the time limit to midnight. MUAHAHHAHAAA!!!  
  
Tamahome: wow...how mean.  
  
Nuriko: I KNOW!! TASUKI CHANGE IT!!!!!!  
  
Hotohori: now now nuriko...  
  
Fire demoness: Tasuki IS following the story in SOME sense...plus cuss words by the second and making the fairy seem evil...ok fine. He's not narrating again.  
  
Tasuki: and so she went to the fuckign ball and every guy was goggleing her cuz the other women were being bitches.  
  
Nuriko:....  
  
Miaka: I'm a bitch too?  
  
Fire demoness: *nods* course ya are!I mean you DO whine and eat too much! Not to mention stupid!  
  
Yui: even me?  
  
Fire demoness: Eghhh...just get on with the story!  
  
Tasuki: and so the fuckign prissy prince Hotohori thought that she was the only girl pretty enough to congo with and they-  
  
Fire demoness: they didn't CONGO! They DANCED! And the congo wasn't invented back then!  
  
Tasuki: fine! So they did the macarena-  
  
Fire demoness: TASUKI!!!  
  
Tasuki: *grumble* and she ran away from him cuz he had bad breath and she tripped over a cat and lost a glass slipper! The END! *leaves*  
  
Hotohori: *glare* I do NOT have bad breath! BIG RED!! BIG RED!! It LOOKS GOOD ON MEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko:-.-;; oh but ANYTHING looks good on YOU hotohori-samaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Fire demoness: Umm...i'll just end this chapter now. I'll come back with someone less cussy and more...understandable. maybe Tama-neko...  
  
TBC  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
